This invention relates to laser amplifiers and more particularly to a laser amplifier for generating a very high energy, very high power optical pulse.
Heretofore high temperature physics devices have used explosive liners or inner surfaces which create an inwardly directed high velocity wave for fusion research leading to production of thermonuclear energy. Such prior art U.S. patents Nos. are 3,152,958, 3,489,645 and 3,378,446. Also laser elements have been pumped by use of shock waves, such art comprising patents are 3,407,362 and 3,451,008.